Steve Goes to College
Steve Goes to College is the 24th episode of Blue's Clues from season 4. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Joe *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Magenta (cameo in the credits) *Green Puppy (cameo in the credits) *Orange Kitten (cameo in the credits) *Periwinkle (cameo in the credits) *Horace *Felt Friends *Purple Kangaroo (cameo in the credits) Recap In this episode, Joe plays Blue's Clues for his first time on his own with his new notebook to figure out something that Blue wants to give to Steve to take to college. The clues in this episode are numbers, buttons, and a ringing sound. The answer turns out to be a telephone. After Joe figures out Blue's Clues, Steve enjoys his surprise party. He then bids goodbye to everyone and sings the So Long Song one last time before heading off on the bus to college. Later, Joe is settled in and he gets a phone call. It's from Steve. Steve says that he misses us, but tells us to have fun and to take care of Joe because Joe needs help sometimes, just like him. Trivia *This marks the final time Steve stars in a Blue's Clues episode. He would later make a guest appearance and voice over, but that's it. * There was a minor mistake when Blue and Steve were hugging. * Joe gets his notebook from Sidetable first and then Steve grabs his own notebook. *Steve mentions that he can use his notebook for taking notes in college. *This marks Steve's last time to skidoo. *Blue holds Steve's notebook instead of Joe's. *Joe sits in the thinking chair solo. *There was still no episode title for the beginning or the ending of the show (Except Blue's Big Musical.) **For the rest of the series, there will be an episode title for the beginning of the show only. *This marks Steve's final time to wear his casual clothes. **He wears different clothes in his last appearence in 100th Episode Celebration. *During the closing credits, the bus is shown driving while Periwinkle, Orange Kitten, Magenta and Green are shown waving at the bus. *The theme song was re-recorded for this episode. *This also marks the last episode in which Steve answers the mail. *This is the second episode where Joe sits in the thinking chair. *After figuring out Blue's Clues, the song "We Sat On Down" was put to permanent use for the rest of the series. *This is the last time Steven Burns was a Co-Producer. *The beat for "We Are Going to Play Blue's Clues"/"We Just Got a Letter"/"We Just Figured out Blue's Clues" is used for the first part of Steve is Going to College. *The music clip from What Does Blue Want to do on a Rainy Day? should've been used in the closing credits. *This is the only time Steve doesn't get to use his notebook for drawing clues.2nd episode he doesn't think at the end. This is the first episode that Joe uses his notebook for drawing the clues. *The "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" tone was used when Joe goes to the thinking chair. *This is the first episode Blue's Clues characters keep mentioning college. *In the middle of this episode, Steve wears his cap from Math. *The nighttime version of the So Long Song was used in this episode. Gallery 472908201_1280x975.jpg tumblr_m9tn5hujz61qkpt53.png Steve-goes-to-college.png MAIL!!_18.jpg maxresdefault_3.jpg offtocollege.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 4 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD) Category:2002 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:It's Joe Time! (VHS) Category:Get to Know Joe! (DVD) Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Episodes That Have Steve's Notebook Category:Episodes That Have Joe's Notebook Category:Green Shirt Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song